Of Karma or Just Plain Luck
by BlackxAkatsukixWolvesx666
Summary: The Akatsuki attack and the hunt for the nine tails is on but what happens if Sakura learns to care a little to much about people on both sides of this war. im bad with summaries trust me the story is gonna be much better!
1. Prologue

~disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! if i did the storyline world be changed to something hopefully much better then it is now~

*i don't really know where i want this story to go so if you have any ideas i will gladly see them as options*

_Sakura__ thinking_

"people speaking"

"Inner Sakura Speaking"

Most people believe in hope, faith, fate and other silly things that are sopposed to be a main factor in the lives we lead. I don't believe in much anymore. When you have to get through every waking day being a shinobi and being asked to assassinate and kill people without a second look and not give a damn as to why they were given that predetermined death the thoughts and questions just stop coming. You stop asking things like 'why' and 'how come' instead you just ask 'when' and 'where' as in when to strike and where to go.

They say that once you have lost all of you're emotions that you are considered dead inside. They say if you don't care for those who are close to you you're considered trash. Those who say this though are contradicting themselves for they are the same people who say that emotions are worthless and lead to your demise as can those who you trust close to you.

This makes me wonder if they are trying to keep you from being killed or if you being a killer is what they need...

Sakura Pov.

Uchiha. That one name has haunted my past and had been completely forgotten in the present. Until now. When I was younger I believed that the quote "when life gives you lemons, make lemonade" had a pretty simple guideline to follow. It turns out that you can only make said lemonade when the lemon is not standing in front of you while you have your chakra sucked dry and when that lemon is not an ice cube, also known as any member of the Uchiha clan. Or in this case one of the only three left.

Three days ago the Akatsuki attacked Konoha in search of Naruto. The amount of deaths was almost unbearable. Who am I kidding it was unbearable and that is the reason I'm caught up in this mess. After two and a half days of nonstop attacks Naruto took off away from Konoha as a way to get the akatsuki away from Konoha and after him instead. Naruto will do anything to protect Konoha and vice versa but nobody had expected him to run and try to take on the remaining members of the akatsuki all on his own.

After the attacks stopped I went out after Naruto before anybody had the chance to catch me and stop me. I was so mad at Naruto for leaving me, he's done it so many times now I don't even think he realizes it. After chasing Sasuke in attempts to bring him back with no luck even after 2 years of training with Pervy sage he made me a promise that no matter what he would not leave me behind and lonely ever again.

After a few hours of trailing Naruto I sensed two strong chakra signals coming at me. I heard the whistle of the kunai before I saw them and ducked as they hit a tree trunk behind me and I back flipped off my branch and onto a lower one just as shuriken pelted the branch where I had just been standing. I heard a 'thunk' and looked up just as two ninja landed on the tree next to me.

The first thing I noticed was the cloak. As soon as I saw the red clouds I knew exactly who they were. Akatsuki. Two akatsuki who I knew all too well stood before me. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame came at me in a flash and started using taijutsu and aiming for my vital points causing me to flip, bend, and duck more then i normally would have to had this been any other opponent. As i spent most of my time focusing on Kisame i almost missed the kunai aimed straight for my neck.

As i jump away from the flying projectile i leap right where Kisame has been waiting for me. Caught off guard i stumbled and my first thought was 'I guess my luck for the day has just run out'. My stumble had allowed Kisame to come right up to my face only inches away and before I could register any more the sword Samehada was at my neck and Kisame was smiling in ecstasy as he whispered "have a nice sleep, Pinkie" and pushed the chakra eating sword into the sensitive skin on my neck. My last thought before I was knocked out was inner Sakura saying 'Damn, of all that training and all of our accomplishments in the last few years...and we still lost to a big blue piece of living sushi..."


	2. Blue Sushi

~disclaimer: Yea, I'm 100% sure that I still don't own Naruto. Unfortunately.~

"people speaking"

'_Sakura thinking'_

"Inner speaking"

_Dreaming._

Chapter 1: Blue shushi

Sakuras Pov.

When I woke up I couldn't see anything around me. It wasn't that I was blind, I can 'see' perfectly fine, it was the fact that I was in what I think is a dungeon or prison cell with no lights on inside. I could hear a slight water dripping noise to my right every so often and what felt like a prickly concrete wall at my back. The room I was in was cold and damp but I couldn't make out much more because of the painful headache I have from my chakra having been sucked out of me harshly.

I learn I have a little under half my chakra restored so I spread a bit of it out to try and find were I am, besides already knowing I'm under ground, my chakra gets as far as the walls before I realize that the walls have chakra seals and using chakra on the walls will only pull out the little bit of chakra I have. I did find that there is a steal door on the wall to my left but it is also sealed.

When I go to move my arms to try and wake them from their numbing sleep I notice a band like thing around my right wrist. I move my other hand to feel the band and can tell it has a wire or string braded around it with a small medal like circle hanging from one of the wire strings. I try to think more on the subject but all I can feel is my pounding headache that feels like a mallet beating my brain. '_Well, I guess that takes out trying to thi-"_OUCH! Shut up! You thinking makes this stupid headache feel like there's a banshee loose in here with a hammer! Ooouuccchh... I'm going to shut up till this stops" _ 'That sounds like a great idea inner.' "_Oh shush." 

Doing the worst thing a ninja could do in this situation, I let my headache get the better of me and close my eyes to sleep it off. This has to be on my mental list of 'Things Not to Do' but I try and think of it as a way to take away any distractions for when somebody will most likely open the door to get me. whether it be friend or foe to open that door I have to be on my toes and ready, letting my guard down for a while to let this distraction to pass will help in the long run.

_I felt a weird feeling of déjà vu as I was walking through the old training grounds with my boys Naruto and Sai, laughing about one of Sai's little emotion questions which our answer had caused such a weird look of confusion on his face it was unbearable to hold in our laughter .Once we settled down and caught our breath we commenced with our little journey to a quick sparing session. As we walked I could have sworn I heard a 'click' noise coming from in front of me but I could see nothing so I just forgot about it and kept on walking next to Naruto. When I heard a slight 'creak' noise also I stopped and went to look at where I heard it but just as last time there was nothing. I turned to look back at my boys and saw everything fading away to blackness and a sudden familiar coldness coming back._

I opened my eyes, still full of sleep, and had no clue where I was until memories started coming back to me and I remembered. I had been taken by the akatsuki and I was put in a dark room. That's when I noticed two things. One, my headache had completely vanished and my head no longer hurt. Two being, from what I remembered I was put in a _dark_ room. From what I can see...well that's just it, the fact that I _can_ see, every crack in the ceiling, every spider web in the corners, even the spiders themselves, the shadow that is in front of the light source, an-"Wait, why is there a shadow?"_ 'Good question'_

I sit up slowly so as to not black out from moving quickly, I look up to where the light is coming from and see a figure standing there. I have to blink a couple times from sleep still in my eyes and having been in darkness for hours and then having a bright light in your face. It's almost like when somebody takes a picture with the flash on.

The figure slowly comes into focus and I see a blond haired person that looks a lot like my best friend Ino but with the bangs on the other side of their face an wearing an Akatsuki cloak. I looked into my memory to files I read about the akatsuki members while helping Tsunade-shishou with paperwork. This member as I recall was named Deidara and worked with chakra based explosives.

"Remind me not to piss him off even if he is hot" _'huh, I don't know it sounds pretty damn fun considering the situation were in at the moment' _"fine, yes that sounds great. Lets get ourselves blown up by a pissed off hot ass akatsuki member. Do you want to go tell the Uchiha his brother is a gay ass manwhore while you're at it? Im sure Mangekyo has plenty of room for us if you also want their great deal. I think I have a pamphlet somewhere, it says they have a great 72 hours worth of pain. I also hear that Kisame hates to be called fish face so do u want to go test that out too?" _' I do not need you're bitchy attitude at the moment, thank you' _"Deal with it. Also the hot boy in the door way has been trying to talk to you for the last 4 minutes"

I tuned out inner to find Deidara staring at me with an annoyed look. I try to put on a straight face but I could still hear inner going off about 'hot akatsuki members' and a countdown on ways the akatsuki can kill us. I hear Deidara 'humph' in annoyance and chose to listen "um...what were you saying?" I say acting out my 'nice' voice in an attempt to get him to leave faster. "leader told me to bring you food and make sure you were still alive and not being killed, raped, or annoyed to death by any of the members, yeah" replies Deidara.

He walks over and lays a plate of sushi on a table next to the bed then walks back to the door and reaches outside on the wall and hits something on it. After a couple of flickers a dull light turns on inside of 'my room' as I have come to call it and Deidara nods towards me then leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. The door made a 'creak' noise as it closed and I hear a familiar 'click' as it shuts. Those noises had been the ones from earlier and had made me wake up from my slumber.

I turn and look down at the small plate, picking it up and slowly looking at it and smelling it to make sure it's not poisoned. After training with Tsunade-shishou for years I have trained my nose to pick up even the faintest poison smell. I smell nothing and see nothing wrong with it so I pick up a small piece with my fingers given there were no chopsticks with it. The sushi taste great and I hear myself moan in satisfaction which I wouldn't normally do but given the situation and the fact I hadn't stopped to eat while chasing Naruto I was starving and this was some damn good sushi.

"Aw the sushi isn't blue. I wanted to see blue sushi on this plate" says inner finally coming out of her rant from before.

'_Um, inner, I don't know where you have gone inside my head, cause who knows there might just be a magic sushi parlor in there, but as far as I know there is no such thing as blue sushi.' _I say, clearly confused about how she came up with the idea of sushi being blue.

"Well as far as I have ventured in here I have yet to find a sushi parlor, do you think you can build one? Or do you know where to find one? I mean it is your mind. Any who I was hoping somebody had decided to chop up that damn blue-headed-chakra-taking-good-for-nothing-living-fish-stick of a man." inner says, taking in a large breath of air from saying that all in only one breath.

'_You mean Kisame?' _I ask, I already know the answer guessing from her anger toward the blue male. She wasn't too happy about him taking our chakra and leaving us with a horrible headache.

"Noooo, the other blue fish face with a big ass sword. Speaking of big ass swords, what was it that Sai used to say hmm... something about the sword making up for what the person lacks?" inner says

'_How do you always manage to remember all the dirty things Sai says_?_ And why don't you go ask Kisame yourself? I'm sure he would __**love**__ to have that conversation with you.' _I say, rolling my eyes at her childish and careless nature.

"I would but seeing as its your body and I'm only a second personality and have no control over it once so ever it would be up to you to ask. Also I remember them because Sai is so stupid when it comes to emotions that him asking, mixed with your reactions, makes the perfect comedy."

'_OK, OK, enough of -_Yawn- _this I'm getting sleepy again now that I'm full' _I say, checking my mental clock. It should be around nine pm; I realize that I've been talking to Inner over silly topics for over two hours. I yawn again and decide to catch up on the sleep I missed out on while chasing Naruto. Once again I have to let my guard down for a while but so far it doesn't look like they are going to kill me just yet.

I lay down on the hard cot and put my back against the wall as a way of some kind of protection at least. For a couple minutes I listen to the dripping in the corner and realize it must be raining for the dripping has sped up. The water falling sounds like a soft lullaby in my head and it seems to slow down my thoughts and before I know it my eyes are slowly drooping and then everything is black and I'm back in a dreamless wonderland.


	3. interactions

Disclaimer: We still don't own Naruto and I still don't like having to write this every chapter.

there you go.A third chapter complete! enjoy!

im not going over the thinking and stuff again cause by now you should know.

Also please reveiw! we love to hear you opinions on our stories so we know if you guys like the plot of not!

im gonna shut up now so you can read...

Sakura's Pov.

It seems that every time I wake up it's because of that damn door with its locks and creaking hinges. I sigh; it feels too early to be waking up, my nap felt like it was only minutes since I had shut my eyes. I sit up slowly and look at the figure in the door way with blurry eyes from sleep. When everything becomes clear again I look up and gasp, red hair, eyes the color of red sand, and a living body stood before me.

I had read the files about the rumors going around about Sasori being brought back in his real body after his puppet body met its demise by my hand but I didn't think much of them. Once again luck just loves to have its way with me, for if I had actually believed those files or tried to give them a second thought I would have something to go off of in this situation but I have nothing, zip, nadda.

My head rushed with the thoughts of both inner and me. '_Why didn't I read those damn files?'"__oh my Kami he's gonna kill us"__ 'what's he gonna do to us? I mean we practically killed him!'__ "oh Kami, oohhh kkaammmiii why? How did we deserve this?" __ 'Were dead.' "__I can't die yet! I can't die like this not now! I cant die a lonely little virgin in this room!" __'Inner...we have a ninety percent chance of dying in the next fifteen seconds and all you can think about is our virginity?' "__YES!'_

All of our thoughts had only lasted 5 seconds but after coming back to reality and seeing Sasori still in the door way I started wishing that it had lasted a couple hours instead. It was then I realized something, that I have already killed this man once and that im almost as strong as the hokage, I don't need to fear this man. I can send him to the grave again if I so wished. This is the man who killed his own parents, poisoned Kankuro, and led grandma Chiyo to give her life to save Gaara.

I Hate, no that's not right, I despise this man with a passion. I cross my arms and glare at him, the look in his eyes telling me he doesn't enjoy this reunion either. He goes to speak but Deidara, thank Kami, chose that moment to also pop up into the door way to tell Sasori that 'Leader' want them to switch places so Sasori can finish a mission report. Sasori just nods and disappears from my view point into what I believe is a hallway.

Deidara does something which surprises me greatly, he walks in and sits down on a small, old, wooden chair in the corner of the room across from the puddle of water that was created by the leak from before. He stretches out and crosses his legs but lays them out flat so his knees aren't bent, and crosses his arms while leaning against the back of his chair and closing his eyes.

His nonchalant posture leaves me stunned and wondering why he would look so unguarded in front of an enemy. Its then I realize that he either doesn't believe I'm strong enough to defeat him or he doesn't consider me an enemy like I do. I think the earlier of the two is more reasonable but I don't know this man well enough, I don't know any of them.

My thoughts are cut off by Deidara as he sighs, then speaks. " I should be mad at you, you killed Sasori no Danna and left me with that idiot with a lollipop face. For some reason though I cant come to hate you...i think its because of the fact that we are trying to kill that Kyuubi kid,un" says Deidara. My heart clenches at the thought of Naruto being killed and the fact that these people think of him as just some kid angers me greatly.

"He's not just some kid." I say through clenched teeth, my anger getting the best of me. "No, you did consider him your brother didn't you, un?" he says. I feel tears come at all the memories that flash before me but hold them back. "Yes I did, I still do." It comes out louder than a whisper but not as loud as the last time I spoke. I don't know what it is about this man, it might just be the fact that he looks like Ino-pig the one who I told everything, but I feel like I could tell him anything and he would sit patiently and listen, not that I would ever have a full on conversation about my life to him.

"How come? That boy has a demon in him, Most people run from him but you kept him close, un" Say Deidara. I thought about how when team seven first started, I had a crush on the Uchiha while Naruto had a crush on me, I was always so busy trying to get the Uchiha's attention I never noticed or gave a second thought to Naruto's attempt to get mine. In a way, what I did to Naruto is what the Uchiha did to me.

When the Uchiha left, me and Naruto had to be there for each other, had to keep each other standing, keep each other mentally and physically stable. We realized that we could have the crushes we used to, we loved each other yes but not in a relationship way, we loved each other in a way that only brother and sister can.

"I saw through the mask others had painted on him, I saw the lonely side of him that was covered up by his prank loving childish antics." I say; remembering the time he took paint and covered the Hokage Mountain in doodles and Eruka- sensei made him clean it all up on his own after chasing him around for hours.

"Not many people can see that kind of thing, they chose to listen to the rumors and talk going around town, they make a conclusion without actually knowing if the pieces match up, un" Deidara says, now looking at me. "I just listened to a good friends words" I say. He look at me kind of funny and I got the hint that he wanted to know what the words were so I told him, "Look underneath the underneath"

"That's right your old sensei was the copy ninja Kakashi wasn't it?" Deidara says, with a smirk on his face. "I guess you guys did your research" I say "of course, you weren't just here as bait, we need you for your medic skills also. We think Leader had another reason but he said those were the only two reasons for your capture, un." He replies

"Oh, well couldn't you have picked a different kunoichi? There are plenty of them out there." I say, a tad bit annoyed by them choosing me. "You know you're the only one out there who is as strong as the Hokage and can heal us correctly and quickly." says Deidara. I stare at him and sigh, there was no way I was gonna get out of this.

He laughs at me, understanding that my sigh was my way of defeat, then walks over and pats my head. I stare at him again with curiosity and he just looks at me with amusement gleaming in his eyes. "You will enjoy your stay here at some point, I'm sure of it, un." He smirks when I say "You act like this is a fancy inn and I'm staying here by choice." "Eventually the later of the two might just happen." He says and I roll my eyes. "Yes, Deidara, those heartless psycho killers who are trying to kill my friend are just the people I want to spend my free time with." I lean back against the wall as he leans in and whispers in my ear "Try looking underneath the underneath, pinkie" his warm breath against my ear sends shivers down my back.

Deidara stands up and looks at me once again with an emotion in his eyes that I cant read then turns and walks out. I am still stuck staring at the wall across from me to stunned to move as I hear the 'creak' and 'click' of the door. I slowly let myself tip over and my head hits the pillow, never taking my eyes off the wall. After a few minutes I realize that not even inner has anything to say to break the silence so I just stare at the wall till my body decides to shut off for the night.


	4. Food

konan/ kristi- im very sorry i havent been able to write latly due to school but im happy because after failing 2 years i finally got honor roll twice! 3 i should be able to update and write more now that summer is here! remember i would enjoy it soo much if you guys could reveiw my chapters. its hard to tell if you like it when i hae nothing to go off of.

sakura pov:

Its been over a week since ive seen any of the akatsuki members but that also means that its been a week without food or clean water. I know that a human can go three weeks without food and three days without water so i wasnt as freaked about the food as much. i had resorted to cupping my hands under the drippy corner of the room to try and catch a decient amount of water.

My stomache has already passed the point of growling from hunger, its now just silent with the exeption of a few sharp pains every once in a while. My previously slightly chubby figure has thined out to the point were i can count ribs and other bones easily.

I have been trying not to move so that i can keep the little energy i have left. I have also found out that there is a tiny corn snake living in the room with me. At first i was very strong with the idea of it being part of Orochimaru's group but as i watched it i came to the conclusion that it was just a wild snake that had burrowed and come in.

As the days had gone by the snake had slowly learned that i wasnt planning on coming after it, no matter how hungry i refuse to eat reptiles or rodents. The snake had come to also learn that there were many mouse holes in the wall and it would make its self a nice feist whenever it deemed that it was hungry. It has started moving or should i say slithering closer every day and i sit there and watch its red and orange scales make calming wave motions.

I woke up to the distantly firmiliar sound of the door being unlocked and felt somthing tighten or stiffen around my right hand. I stuggle to sit up not wanting to move my hand and look down at it to see the tiny corn snake from the days before wrapped around my hand and stairing at the door. As i hear the door handle turn i feel a protectiveness come toward the snake and slowly move my hand behind me and my eyes burn at the light that is let in from the hall. I see deidara in the doorway and he has the look of surprize in his eyes when he see's my condition. He slowly walks in and stops at the edge of the bed and stairs at me.

"why havent you been eating? look at you, you have become skin and bones!" he says looking at me angrily. "well i was just so keen on dieing in this hell hole that i thought starvation was the way to go" i pause and roll my eyes then continue "mabey if one of you dick heads, or should i say your lack thereof, had brought me food in the past week and a half i wouldve eaten it." i glare at him.

He looks at me funny " I told those idiots to give you food while I was gone!" i stare at him and say sarcasticly "well arent they just the funnest, most giving, dickless people i have ever met" and i give a fake cheery smile and in a flash its gone as inner yells her state of mind. He reaches out and offers his hand. I keep my right hand behind my back and reach up for his with my left hand hesitently. He lifts me to my feet and i have to lean on him for a few moments before i can carfully balance myself.

He leads me through the base carfully and we end up in a big kitchen, Im far to weak to notice deatails. I feel the snake wrap around my wrist and look at it to notice it has moved itself to look like a braclet so i act like normal and focus on the kitchen.

I start walking around and looking through cabnits and stop suddenly at the last one. I cant believe my eyes so i blink a few times to make sure im seeing correctly. "_I do believe we have found heaven my dear girl_" says inner. Inside the cabnite is boxes of cake and cookie mix of all different sizes and flavors. I grab a box of rainbow party cake and sugar cook mix and hold them up to Deidara. I swear he could see my childish nature in my eyes because he smiled at me. " Do you know what this calls for my good sir?" i ask in a fake british accent. "Should i?" he replies and looks at me quizically. " It calls for fun in wonderland" i say and give him a cheshire cat grin and run to the fridge to find ingredient and hear him mutter somthing along the lines of "this cant be good" but then he surprizes me and smiles and joins me, helping me find ingredients and tools.

* * *

><p>sorry about this chapter being so short! but next chapter will be epic fun!<p> 


End file.
